stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeyra Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of the Nymph!" ''-- Zeyra Jones'' Backstory Zeyra Jones is the fourth-born child in the Jones family and the identical twin sister of Rhea. She is exactly 23 minutes older than Rhea, born on November 14. Their parents were killed by Yvonn as they believed for the longest time, though this didn't weigh down on them as hard as it could have due to their mother's abusive and father's neglectful behavior. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Zeyra is a perky and bubbly person. She's lively, carefree, and generally is seen with a smile on her face. She happens to fall into the role of a classically feminine personality in the things she enjoys to do and some of the way she acts. She's very classy, even to the point of being a bit of a snob, and isn't always the type who's willing to get her hands dirty. She can tend to make a big deal out of little things and is slightly naive in her behavior. Aside from this, she is also very nice most of the time and is very insecure, though, unlike Rhea, she doesn't feel the need to act confident around others and often is put down by people who insult or berate her. When she is introduced in season one, she is initially seen as squeamish and a bit of a ditz, though is good-natured at the end of the day. She is obviously insecure, and is shown to spend time with people that don't truly appreciate her. She usually has a potent sexual drive as well, being something of a flirt, but is often uncomfortable while she's doing so, mostly because of her closeted sexuality. Zeyra is very carefree in her actions and isn't one to worry about things around her unless they're serious, even questioning others when they do. She is the last one to decide to become a ranger because of her fear of getting hurt, but does it after seeing her siblings do so. In season two, Zeyra has become less squeamish and more likely to stand against a fight, after having been hardened by being a ranger, similarly to Casey. She is a bit more worrisome, having become so because of the constant attacks against her family, and takes on more responsibility for her actions, which she had a problem with in the past. She is less snobby and becomes more humble towards everything around her, though it's still shown occasionally in certain actions she takes. She's also less likely to get peeved by dealing with things on her own and isn't as afraid of fighting any longer. By season three, Zeyra becomes more serious, though her snobbish behavior returns in a different way. She's more closed-minded to things she isn't used to and often seems irritated by behavior she perceives as immature or not serious. Despite this, she has become much more confident in herself since owning her business and opening up about her sexuality. Being with her family and Rachel, she begins to adjust to the lifestyle she has taken to once more and starts to relax and open up again. She comes down and rekindles her relationships with her family, moving to be more bubbly again rather than serious and uptight. Abilities nymph.jpg|Zeyra's spirit. Nymph2.gif| Zeyra has the spirit of the Nymph and has a few special abilities because of it. *Spirit Form: Zeyra can use her spirit to attack her enemies. She is the second one to get her spirit in the series and the third chronologically. *Duplication: She can create physical duplicates of oneself. *Echolocation: She can determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, which is generated by the her and/or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense. *Invulnerability: Zeyra is immune to most spiritual and mental damage. *Pheromone Manipulation: She can generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. *Omni-linguism: She had the ability to know any language ever created. *Precognition: Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show her that her or the rangers are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *Flight: She has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. *Superhuman Longevity: She has the ability to live longer than a normal human. Though, because of these powers, she has weaknesses as well. *Blindness: If her echolocation were to fail or be used too much, she could potentially go blind forever. *Unwanted Mental Pushing: She can bend the wills of certain people/spirits by using her pheromone manipulation. *Headaches: Her brain can become overloaded if she uses her powers too much. *Coma: Stemming from the headaches, her mental abilities can cause her to go into a comatose state if she pushes herself too far. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If her spirit mark is damaged, it's possible she may never master her spirit or go any farther with her training. Trivia *She and Rhea are 1 year and 24 days older than Seth. *Though she got her spirit second, she has the weakest one of the group. She got her's second by default of being twins with Rhea. *She has PCOS, which makes her unable to have children. *TBA